Drama-Ahead
Drama-Ahead is the 2nd Episode of Glee: Children's Dreams & Nightmares Cast Main Characters *Miracle Yang created by Ellsweetella *Duke Franco created by Themanonthestreet *Cassidy DiGiovanni created by Br0dxwerc *Anthony-Drew Dale created by DrewlovesKuinn *Joey Claire Jefferson created by Ilovehunterclarington *Harlow Colton Kingsley created by SamcedesandKlaineForever *Patrick Maverick Everly created by KCisaGleek98 *Grace Isabella Hill-Wood created by SamcedesandKlaineForever *Kelly Williams created by Ilovesebastiansmythe *Tyler Sparks created by Br0dxwerc *Presley Marie Everly created by KCisaGleek98 *Gus Vermin created by Lucas_Koch *Dustin Dubios created by Purple-Glee-Project Recurring Characters *Skylar Kristen Bennett created by UndercoverGleek1 *Annalise Brielle Wright created by KCisaGleek98 *Christina Richardson created by DiannaAgron_xo Guest Stars *Laura Ashley Samuels as Ashley Davis created by Ilovehunterclarington *Zachary Levi as Carter Dubios created by Purple-Glee-Project Plot Norman Freed found out about Glee Club and tried to find away to destroy Glee Club before it got alot of Members, Norman started to tell the Drama Club about pranking & sabotaging the Glee Club at the end, Glee Club has the last attack and got into big trouble in the Principal's Office Songs *I Hope I Get It by Chorus Line sung by Cassidy DiGiovanni, Dustin Dubious, Annalise Brielle Wright & The Drama Club *Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry sung by The Minstrel Melodies & Drama Club *Tango: Maureen by Rent 'sung by ''Tyler & Ashley Spoilers Cassidy, Dustin & Annalise *Cassidy, Dustin and Annalise audition for Drama Club **Only Two gets in but One will leave at the end of the episode *They have different reason in auditioning **Dustin has a crush on Norman Freed **Annalise tries to love acting for their Parents **Cassidy doesn't know what club to join Norman Freed & The Drama Club *The Drama Club throws pranks and sabotage everything of The Glee Club *One of Them will leave the Club and Helps the Glee Club Joey & Kelly *Joey tries to accept herself in liking Girls Gus & Grace and Harlow & Miracle *Harlow asked Miracle on Some Kind of Date *Gus tries to talk to Grace about her Mother Drama-Ahead Again, Step, Act, Act, Start, Act, Out!....Again Again, Step, Act, Act, Start, Act, Out!....Again Words are blurting, I can't take this anymore.....I'm nervous....I just have to get in....Where would I go? 'Cassidy DiGiovanni: ' God, I hope I get it. I hope I get it. How many people does he need? People looked at me weirdly, some confused but I just have to sing to remove my nervous 'Dustin Dubios: ' God, I hope I get it. I hope I get it. How many boys, how many girls? '' '''Cassidy & Dustin: ' (How many boys, how many...?) 'Cassidy: ' Look at all the people! At all the people. How many people does he need? 'Drama Club Auditionees: ' How many boys, how many girls? How many people does he...? 'Annalise Cooke: ' I really need this job. Please God, I need this job. I've got to get this job. Everything was going great until Penelope Greene came out from the door, I heard She blew her audition on Glee Club 'Penelope Greene(Cassidy & Dustin): ' God, I really blew it! I really blew it! How could I do a thing like that? (How could I do a thing like...) 'Dustin: ' Now I'll never make it! I'll never make it! He doesn't like the way I look. 'Everyone: ' He doesn't like the way I act. He doesn't like the way I... I notice Skylar Kristen Bennett, One Of The Popular Girls besides Kelly Williams & Joey Jefferson 'Skylar Kristen Bennett: ' God, I think I've got it. I think I've got it. I knew he liked me all the time. Dustin rolled his eyes in jealousy and He pushed the Blonde to the Floor 'Dustin: ' Still it isn't over. It isn't over. I can't imagine what he wants. 'Cassidy: ' I can't imagine what he... 'Everyone: ' God, I hope I get it! I hope I get it. I've come this far, but even so It could be yes, it could be no, How many people does he...? 'Annalise(Skylar): ' I really need this job.(My Popularity is gone.) 'Penelope Greene(Skylar): ' Please, God, I need this club. (I knew I had it from the start.) 'Everyone: ' I've got to get this club '''Drama-Ahead ---- With All The Troubles in my life, I finally found a place where everyone who will love me, a place where i would see the love of my life every day of my school life My Love of My Life is a......Teacher, You might say it's unrequited love but it's not, we share something that no one can see, We have mostly have the same personality It struck when I move to West Virginia, He was our neighbor. He was out in the garden, watering his plant and the best thing is that He didn't have any shirt on, "Ohh Hi, You must be the New Neighbors" He said with a wave "Um Yes We Are and You must be?" i asked stuttering trying to concentrate to his face instead of the body "I'm Norman Freed, You must be wondering why i was half-naked" He said shyly "Oh It's Fine, It's not like it's banned to show our sexy bodies huh" I said trying to hide my sexuality and giving a little tone to 'sexy' Then My Older Brother, Carter came back with boxes from the car "Hey Dustin, Is This Our Neighbor" He said placing down the boxes on the floor "Uh Yeah, Norman Freed" Our New Neighbor offered him a handshake "Carter Dubios" My brother taking his hand "Oh I'm a Teacher in Montague-Capulet Highschool, It's kinda close by here, You should enroll there, Kiddo" He said patting my shoulder "Looks like We're not having hard time to find a school after all" Carter said spreading his arm in the sky "Well, I got to go so Welcome to The Neighborhood" Norman Freed said who would be my Future Teacher, What a bad luck i have but i promise in this day and forward, This Guy will steal my real virginity away.....and not that monster "Dustin, What do you think is a good lesson for the Drama Club to Start? said Mr. Freed, Yes the Norman Freed. That's why i joined this club, it's because of him "Um i think we could with Warm Ups?" I answered back quickly "I think that would be a great lesson to start with" He said returning back to the blackboard "You almost got caught there, Dusty" Cassidy said nudging her shoulder to my shoulder "What do you mean?" i asked panicking "Don't Play Dumb, You were staring at Skylar Kristen" "Oh Yeah, I think i was" i fake laughingly ---- Hallways (Lunch Time) A Big Crown was surrounding the Bulletin Board, First Thing i thought was Everyone is joining the Glee Club after Joey Claire, The Hottest Person and Kelly, The Hot Head Cheerleader has join it but unfortunately, They aren't joining the Glee Club but they were looking at the Results of The Drama Club "What's with all the Insects! Go Away!" i shouted scrambling my hands like there were Mosquitoes and Half of the People gave way as i pass through until "Hey MoJo Joey, Do you know you that if you remove the Claire, Your Name would make you a guy" Skylar Kristen insulted, bumping Me in the shoulder, I wanted to pull her hair off but i think that i have alot of troubles already so i tried to hold my anger I got into the Girl's Bathroom and a smile curled around my face when i saw the picture who was calling on my phone, It was Ashley, Ashley Davis, We've met in dance class over the Summer. It was a magical summer We've become best friends in the First Day and the last day, We become more than best friends but sadly She lives in Lima, Ohio which is like 5 hour drive by your own car but luckly We update each other on Facebook and Twitter "Joey?" Ashley asked "Ashley?" I played along "Haha, Where are you?" "I'm in the closet" "Pffft, Not That i mean where are you in this moment?" "In School, In the Girl's Bathroom" "Ohhhhhh....." then the door opened and in my surprise, It was Ashley "Hi" Ashley simply said, keeping her cellphone in her pocket ---- Auditorium Audition For Glee Club Part II It was the 2nd Day of Audition, It wasn't plan but we had too after Kelly auditioning, Some People came to audition as well also to get Miracle and Harlow "Let's Start, Ms. M?" Ryan asked with Everyone looking at me "Sure Let's start" "Duke Franco!" A Guy walk up who looks nervous as ever "I'm Duke F-" The Guy named Duke got cut of by the one and only Joey and her Typical Insults "We know, We even called you in your full name" "He's cute" whispered Presley to Grace who nodded "Shush Joey" I said and She stopped talking "Go on, Duke Franco" "I'll be singing Wild Ones by Florida ft. Sia" "Ok Show Us What You Got" Ryan said who was looking jealous, Duke then moved to the Piano and He breathed heavily Duke: Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you do He sang in a smooth and soft voice while His Fingers played the piano I wanna shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones) Oooh He then stopped and breathed heavily again, He stood up and got a microphone from the Pianist I like crazy, foolish, stupid Party going wild, fist pumping music, I might lose it Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it) I don't care the night, she don't care we like Almost dared the right vibe Ready to get live, ain't no surprise Take me so high, jumping nose dive Surfing the crowd Oooh Said I gotta be the man I'm the head of my band, mic check one two Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow Gotta break loose cause that's the motto Club shuts down, a hundred super models Everyone on glee club were dancing and some singing along with the song Duke: Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you do I wanna shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones) Oooh Party rocker, foot-show stopper More Chambord Number one, club popper Got a hangover like too much vodka Can't see me with ten binoculars He rapped again but as He sang and sang, He got more and more quieter until He just stood there, He was closing his eyes "What The Hell?" Joey said, tangling her arms in her chest "Uh You Okay?" I asked, He opened his eyes and He looked shocked "Uhhhhhh Fuck you, Fuck you very, very much, Cause we hate what you do And we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in touch" He sang in a untuned tone Everyone was so shocked by the actions of Duke until Joey said "Am I the only person who wants to hit him right now?" "Sorry, I got to go" He blurted, leaving quickly" "Uh What just happened?" said Grace Hi I'm Cassidy DiGiovanni, You might know me as the Great Big Whale of Mon-Cap. I'm just real person who has feelings like real people so why are people so cruel? "Hey Ms. Piggy and Kermit The Frog" Skylar greeted me and Dustin "We have names, Skylar" I said, Me and Dustin walked out like Skylar didn't even exist "Ok Whatever, I need your help" She asked with plead "The Skylar Kristen Bennett asking our helps? Did the World gone mad?" i asked "Yes, Mr. Freed needs us to sabotage The Glee Club" "Mr. Freed? Why would he want to do such a thing" He said with concerned, i eye contacted him and he just looked away "Because he hates Glee Club with passion" Skylar said fisting on the phrase 'with passion' "Isn't that kinda of bullying?" "Who cares, Follow Me" She said holding Dustin's and Mine's hand, She lead us to the room where the Glee Club practice which they called The Choir Room "Um I don't think this is a good idea" said Dustin looking around the neat and clean room "Don't You both want Mr. Freed to praise us?" "Well Yeah but not like this" i said opening my arms wide "Fine, Have it your way. Go Leave Me and Dusty here because i know that He's honored to stay up with me, Right Dusty?" "Uh Sure" "What?!" I mouthed to him who wasn't looking at me in the eyes "Ugh!" I said leaving them alone Ok Fine but I want to be praise but i don't want to destory other's happiness but I have to destroy Skylar's Plan ---- ' Call Backs: Only One Gets In ' *Annalise Brielle Cooke *Penelope Greene Only One Gets In? Why only one, Why can't it be both, Why do i have to bring somebody down so i can get what i want? Flashback "Hi I'm Annalise Brielle Cooke and I'm gonna act as Sophie & Donna of Mamma Mia, The scene when Sophie asked Donna if she regret having her" "isn't that a Musical?" Norman Freed said distastefully '' ''"Yes" "Well pick a play" "But Musical are plays as well" "No, Musicals are about the Songs & Music and not the Acting, This is Drama Club, Annabeth" "Annalise" Someone corrected him "Annalise, I'm gonna give you a chance, I can see some potentials in you, Kid" "Oh Ok but You could watch me act first before you could judge-" "That's Final..." He said while being busy in writing something in his notebook and i just fled away Present "I can't do it" i said infront of the Drama Club "What?!" puzzled Everyone "Yes, I can't beat Penelope Greene, I can't act" "is this some kind of joke?" said Mr. Freed "No, Sir" "then leave this room and never show your face to me and this club forever again" "I'm sorry for the trouble" I left the room with embarassment but with a litte bit of confident "You don't need to tell me, I'm on my way" Penelope said, bumping me on her way to the room ----